tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
A World of Heroes and Lenses: Bonds of Friendship
A World of Heroes and Lenses: Bonds of Friendships ist der zweite Teil des achten Kapitels aus Tales of the Rays. Geschichte Ix Nieves erhält eine Nachricht von Mileena Weiss, die von der Salvation Front gefangen genommen wurde, aber noch in Sicherheit ist. Zudem befindet sich die Magd aus dem Palast von Sellund bei ihr, Marian Fustel, aber sie scheint schwer erkältet zu sein. Ix versucht, über die Informationen, die Mileena ihm geben konnte, herauszufinden, wo sie sich aufhält, und dies gelingt ihm. Die Helden erreichen einen Tunnel, in den Mileena wohl gebracht wurde, aber sie werden von Leon Magnus gestellt. Dieser weigert sich, ein Gespräch mit Stahn Aileron zu führen, und Ix ist wild entschlossen, Leon zu bekämpfen, um zu Mileena vorstoßen zu können. Stahn erkennt, dass Leon kämpfen wird, und unterstützt Ix in dem Kampf. Doch letztendlich geht er dazwischen und beendet den Kampf zwischen Leon und Ix, wobei er verwundet wird. Er bezeichnet sowohl Ix als auch Leon als seine Freunde und will nicht, dass sie miteinander kämpfen. Chaltier, Leons Swordian, offenbart den Helden daraufhin, dass zwar Mileena gefangen gehalten wird, aber auch Marian sich in der Gewalt der Salvation Front befindet. Leon erfährt daraufhin, dass Marian gemeinsam mit Mileena eingesperrt ist. Die Helden erklären ihm danach die Situation von Tir Na Nog, aber Leon geht es lediglich darum, dass er Marian sicher aus der Gewalt der Salvation Front holen kann. Er schließt sich den Helden daher vorerst an. Die Salvation Front bekommt schnell Wind davon, dass Leon sich den Helden angeschlossen hat, und schickt Soldaten, um die Helden zu verfolgen, die daher fliehen müssen. Doch die Salvation Front ist hartnäckig und Leon will als Köder agieren, was jedoch von Stahn verhindert wird. Dieser schickt die anderen Helden fort und bleibt stattdessen als Köder zurück. Rutee Katrea besteht zwar darauf, bei ihm zu bleiben, aber weil sie eine Spezialisitin in der Infiltrierung ist, muss sie die anderen Helden begleiten. Stahn verspricht den anderen, auf sie zu warten und am Leben zu bleiben, und offenbart, nachdem sie weg sind, dass er am Bein schwer verletzt ist. Dennoch ist er entschlossen, gegen die anrückende Salvation Front zu gewinnen. Die anderen Helden finden unterdessen Mileena und Marian, doch Marians Zustand ist kritisch. Sie ist mit einem Anti-Mirrage-Armreif ausgestattet, der verhindert, dass Zauber jeglicher Art sie erreichen können, da der Armreif die Magie absorbiert. Einen solchen Armreif mit Gewalt zu entfernen, könnte tödliche Auswirkungen auf den Träger haben, weshalb die Helden vorschlagen, dass sie Marian zu Gareth Outrigger bringen können, der den Armreif vielleicht von ihr entfernen kann. Unterwegs offenbart Marian, dass sie gewillt ist zu sterben, weil ihre Existenz als Omega-Nexus die Vernichtung von Tir Na Nog bedeuten könnte. Die Helden überzeugen sie jedoch, dass sie am Leben bleiben muss. Der geplante Fluchtweg, der von Stahn freigehalten werden sollte, ist jedoch blockiert, als die Helden fliehen wollen. Rutee sorgt sich um Stahn, doch sie ist sich sicher, dass er nicht tot ist. Als die Helden eine andere Route nehmen wollen, werden sie mit Phantom konfrontiert, der anbietet, den Anti-Mirrage-Armreif von Marian zu entfernen, wenn sie der Salvation Front übergeben wird. Leon macht zunächst den Anschein, auf dieses Angebot eingehen zu wollen, weigert sich aber letztendlich. Phantom ruft daraufhin Monster herbei, die die Helden abwehren müssen. Unterdessen trifft Stahn auf Marcus Grimm, den er angreifen will, weil er in ihm den Anführer der Salvation Front und damit denjenigen sieht, der seine Freunde verletzt hat. Ehe Marcus Stahn verletzen kann, geht jedoch Leon dazwischen und die anderen Helden eilen herbei, um im im Kampf gegen Marcus beizustehen. Marcus entfernt sich schließlich von den Helden, die ihn davonkommen lassen müssen, weil der Zustand von Marian kritisch ist und sie schnellstens zur Heimdallr gebracht werden muss. Auf der Heimdallr erwacht Marian schließlich wieder, aber die Helden verschieben das Gepräch mit ihr, weil sie zuerst mit Leon alleine sprechen soll. Abseits der Helden sind Marcus und Phantom in einem Gespräch. Sie sind zwar nicht glücklich, dass sie den Omega-Nexus verloren haben, aber können dennoch feststellen, dass sie ihr wahres Ziel erreicht haben, wovon die Helden keine Ahnung haben. Hierbei wird offenbart, dass sich Kyle Dunamis, der gemeinsame Sohn von Rutee und Stahn, sowie Reala in der Gefangenschaft der Salvation Front befinden, sodass eine temporale Interferenz des sechsten Kontinents verdeutlicht wird. Quests __FORCETOC__ Kategorie:Kapitel aus Tales of the Rays